Chapter 32: Onward To Home
'Morning' As the sun rose on the day of Alosituo most of the students were up early in the morning going onto many buses for different species getting back to their homes to start their training. As for The Six Legendary Beings, they were still finishing their packing as Tommy along with Domi and Maxina were already on the field waiting for the others. "Who..... decided... t-t-to hold Sync jumping.... in the freaking..... morning..?" Domi asked shivering like crazy as he wasn't used to the cold. The group was waiting by the tall trees as the dew from them fell down making the cold worse. "If the school didn't have only so many buses as well as only two Sync Gates it might have gone faster but i guess not." Maxina said sighing as she could feel her eyes getting heavy. "Look at it this way guys this is a chance for you to go back home and see your parents unlike me, I'm gonna be spending time on the one Realm everyone hates." Tommy said groaning as he looked up at the sky. After a while they saw the rest of the Group exiting the school as they went towards them and sat down next to their partner's trying to keep each other warm. "So which way are you guys taking to get back home?" Tommy asked with Leina snuggling next to him. "Well Scruffy's gonna take the Energy beings back to their Realm including me." Leina said sighing. "Same with most of the other species that are here, although I decided to use the Sync Gate to get back home." Egor said as he and Maxina were sitting next to each other. "I'm taking the bus." Domi simply stated as he sat with Triya. "Same." Triya replied. "I gotta take the bus since i forgot to buy two Sync tokens." Maxina said. Tommy sighed deeply as he realized that this will be the first time they haven't been together in quite some time, all he could think of was the fact that now without his friends he will be alone just like when his parents abandon him. Suddenly a speaker shouted "All Energy Beings report to bus 20 it's time for departure." Leina sighed as they all stood up saying their byes. She stopped at Tommy and looked deep into his eyes then kissed him and smiled, they hugged one more time before she left. One by one species were called as more and more of Tommy's friends said their byes and went onto the bus except for Egor who had to travel through the Synch Gate. All of the friends who he met through the years he was in this Academy disappeared in one day, he shrugged it off and immediatly went through the Sync Gate hoping the others would be safe. 'Veidin' After what seemed like a while for Maxina was immediatly over as her bus had finally arrived back to Veidin, she smiled grabbing her bags feeling relieved as she was glad to be back home. After walking for about three hours she finally arrived at her home as the closed sign was still on meaning that no one had woken up yet. As Maxina used her key and opened the backdoor slowly making sure that she didn't wake anyone up, suddenly her cyber dog appeared out of nowhere and started barking. "Shh!! Quiet Horikus." Maxina commanded whispering as suddenly out of nowhere she felt someone behind her and turned to find it was her dad. "Hi daddy.." She said lauging sheeply as he sighed and gave her a hug. "It's great to see you my little Maxina." He said sighing as she hugged her back, after a while he went back up to bed to sleep for a bit long while she was too tired to climb stairs and just slept at the table. It had been over two hours as the sun had finally risen the light coming in through the window shined on Maxina's eye waking her up from her peaceful sleep. "Morning my little electron." Her father said as he came down with some supplies as she rubbed her eyes and yawned,"What time is it?" Maxina asked streching her arms. "It's almost opening time and I'm going to get ready, oh i almost forgot about the real reason you came back." He said giving her a piece of paper with an adress on it. "Where's this at?" Maxina asked looking at her father. "It's near the old delingio river, there someone you know is waiting to help you uncover your compatible power." He said exiting as she looked at the adress in her hand. When she left her dad's resturant almost every person around there saw her and went up asking for either autograph's or just wanting to say hi. After three or four hours of walking into more and more loyal servants Maxina finally found herself at the Delingio river where most warriors were said to be able to unlock their true Potentials. After walking around she suddenly saw more than ten warriors surrounding one person though she couldn't see who it was, then out of nowhere a powerful burst of energy shot out causing the ten to be reduced to none as they were all knocked out. "Boys, next time try not to come after me." said the mysterious person as suddenly Maxina reconized that voice. The mysterious turned out to be a girl with half of her face being cybernetic while the rest of her body is half organic and half cybernetic," Well looks like there's a new Delingio warrior champion now isn't there?" Maxina said smiling as the girl turned and squeeled hugging Maxina like crazy. "It's so great that your back!!" She yelled happily. "It's great to see you too Miuty." Maxina said smiling as she hugged back. "How have you been? Last time i heard you were at Shion Academy and now everyone says that you're part of The Six Legendary Beings." Miuty said wondering. Maxina chuckled softly as she showed her the Emblem of the Six Legendary Beings making her speechless. "It's mostly true but it's really nothing too important to be worrying about." Maxina replied chuckiling as she went to the river to wash her face and wake up. "Come on, you can't be serious are you? All of our species have been waiting for the Six to incarnate themselves and here you are: Incarnation of Mayala." Miuty said with joy. "Well right now I'm not too intrested in my new fame, right now I need to learn the Compatible power that goes with my Jakin." Maxina responded with seriousness in her voice. Miuty sighed as Maxina calmed herself down wanting to keep the peace in the sacred ground,"I understand, it's one of the reasons I'm here actually." Miuty replied as Maxina looked at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?" "Isn't it obvious? Ever since you left the Temple guardians of this River appointed me Protector of it's secrets." Miuty said showing the emblem of The monks. "Oh wow that's awesome news i mean i was always the monks choice to become the protector but seeing you chosen makes me happy." Maxina said smiling. "Me too, not only that but my Masters decided that it was up to me to train you to find out what your inner power is that's compatible with your Jakin." She replied smiling. "Awesome!!" Maxina said with joy as the two laughed for a while reminiscing about old times, after a few hours Maxina's in a meditating sitting position as she calms down her senses to try and comminunicate with her Jakin. Inside her mind she was in what looked like a room filled with different types of doors without knobs, Maxina couldn't make heads or tails about this so she then started summoning Jakin energy. Suddenly unexpectedly it transformerd itselfs into what appeared to beast as it roared shocking Maxina out of her state as she was panting heavily. "Are you okay?" Miuty asked worried about her friend, "Yeah I'm fine, it was just suprising that my Jakin energy roared at me." She said splashing water onto her face to calm herself. "Hmm based on that maybe it could be a sign of something but i don't have a clue of what." Muity said sighing. Maxina looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting, "Listen for now why don't we get some rest and we'll talk about it tommorrow?" She asked with Miuty nodding at the idea. 'Maxina's Resturant' As the last of the customers were leaving saying good night to Maxina's father she entered through the back sighing as she laid her head on the table tired from training. Her father smiled grabbing a bowl and filling it with some leftover soup and placing it in front of her. "It's your favorite." He said as instintively she dug right in eating all of it in no more than a few seconds, she asked for more as it was filled once again. "I take it training isn't going easliy as you thought?" He asked with her glaring at him but nodding that he was right. "I don't know whether it's me or my powers but it feels like something is trying to tell me that i need to do something but i don't know what." Maxina says sighing as she looked at the family picture with her plus another woman. "It's been almost 5 years hasn't it?" He asked sighing. "I wonder..... what would mom have said if she saw how i was acting right now?" Maxina asked looking at her father. "She'd probably bonk you on the head, send you to your room without supper, and then come up after a while with your favorite and tell you not to let anything bring you down." He said chuckling as Maxina did the same. "... Dad?" "Yes my dear?" "..Do... you... hate... me.. for... letting.. mom die?" Maxina asked holding back tears. "Not even in a million years, if you mother ever saw that she'd probably come back and kick my ass for ever thinking that." He said making her laugh. "I always felt that something would happen in our lives but i never though it would her leaving us.... but i never once considered it to be your fault." He said hugging her strongly. "I bet right now she's up with our ancestors looking down feeling proud of all that you accomplished, and everyday i see her through you my daughter." He said looking into her eyes as Maxina cried and hugged back her dad. "Come on eat up and get some rest, you got another hard day of training tommorrow." He said leaving as Maxina continued eating. Later that night Maxina was in her bed sleeping as she then started shifting in her bed, suddenly she finds herself in what appears to be a long forest trail. She starts walking down it looking around seeing that all the trees were different with some of them having symbols all over them, then suddenly she hears a menecing roar like the one before at the end of the trail. But before she could find out what it was the alarm clock rang waking her up in a cold sweat. "I swear it didn't feel like a dream at all, it almost felt as if something was showing me a path leading somewhere that i need to be." Maxina said to her friend Muity as she thought about it. "Was there any specific thing that could have showed you where to go?" Muity asked. "Um besides the trail, on the trees some had different types of symbols in some kind of order but i didn't have any time to memorize any of them." Maxina replied sighing. After a while Muity suddenly had the look like she figured it out and quickly dragged Maxina to someplace. 'Nituiu Forest' After three hours of arm dragging pain Maxina and Muity arrived at the entrance of the Nituiu Forest," Wait what exactly are we doing here?" Maxina asked Muity. "After you left sometime ago the forest has been acting kind of strange as if something was inside just consuming everything." She replied as they looked at the trees. "What does that have to do with anything?" Maxina asked as suddenly Muity pulled her once again to a tree that had unusual symbols on it. "Could these be the symbols you saw" Miuty asked. "Well... i mean they might have then again they might not have been." She replied groaning. Suddenly out of nowhere The Gem of Mayala started glowing as then out of nowhere a spirit orb emerged from it and just floated there for a while. "What do you think it is?" Miuty asked as Maxina slowly touched making go onto a trail as the two followed it quickly. While running after the strange ball of light Maxina started looking around and suddenly realized that some of the trees were just like the ones on her dreams. "Something tells me that dream wasn't a dream after all." Maxina replied as she went faster down the path with Miuty barley able to keep up with her. Suddenly out of nowhere they heard a strong roar as it blew the trees back hard, Maxina remembered this sensation but this time stood her ground knowing she wasn't afriad of it anymore. "What in the name of Mayala was that?" Miuty asked as they walked the rest of the way, after a while they exited the forest and right there was a giant beast made completely of crystals and earth. "Impossible...." was all that Miuty said as Maxina reconized the beast as it was chained down thrashing all about as if it was only on pure instincts. "It's.... Vilo but that's impossible." Maxina said as she went towards the beast. "I'm afriad we can't allow you any further." A voice said as suddenly three elders appeared out of nowhere. "Sensei's? What are you three doing here?" Miuty asked as she could feel that something had changed about her old masters. "I'm afraid you have seen too much." One of them said as he then shout out a powerful burst of energy, Maxina and Miuty managed to dodge but were hit by another. "Why are you doing this Masters?" Miuty demanded as she struggled to get up. "It would be a waste of time trying to explain to an immature child." Another of the masters said. "I am one of the Six Legendary Beings and this beast is mine." Maxina said loudly as she easily stood up looking at the three. Another energy blast was shot at her. "Melisious!!!"' '''Armor appeared quickly and managed to absorb the energy and redirect it back to the three who dodged it quickly. "'Brada!!" Shouted Miuty as her armor form appeared and easily sliced through the energy blast scattering it before it exploded. "You dare?!" The three said at the same time as Miuty glared at them," Whoever you three are, this ends now!!" Miuty shouted as she stood right next to Maxina. Suddenly out of nowhere the three monks started falling apart and then somehow started putting themselves together as one monstrous mechanical creature. Suddenly it roared and ran quickly at the two with it's sharp claws and teeth, Maxina shot out energy blasts but didn't do anything as they bounced off. Miuty intercepted it's claws with her own as they were now locked in trying to overpower one another. With that distraction Maxina concentrated some of the stolen energy and grew her wings which then transfered into her fist. She then flew straight towards the monster with full speed,"'''Heaven's Halo!!!" Crash!!!! Maxina's fist broke the creature in half as it cried out in pain with blood-like oil spewing out of it's circutry, Miuty sighed deeply as she looked at the creature while it died right then and there. "I'm sorry Miuty." Maxina said with guilt. "I just... want to give them a proper burial..." Miuty said as Maxina nodded, unknown to the two of them darkness suddenly emerged and then disappeared in an instant. After 30 minutes, Miuty was bowing with respect on three different tomb stones crying. "So.... what do we do about him?" She asked sniffing and rubbing her eyes. "I don't know i mean the others know for a fact these gems contain the souls of the beasts but i don't know how that has anything to do......" Maxina suddenly stopped as she touched the gem and was suddenly in the past. Out of nowhere appeared Mayala, the predecessor of Maxina, with the beast who was instead of being out of control and wild was calm and sweet. Then suddenly she grabbed what looked like a small crystal from the center of his forehead before making him disappear. "Release him." Maxina said coming out of the vision. "Are you serious?! If we do that he'll kill us!!" Miuty said with fear in her voice. "Trust me." Maxina said with a voice that almost sounded like Mayala. Miuty sighed deeply and nodded as she focused her Jakin energy towards the chains but stopped to give one last look at Maxina. "Do it." Suddenly right after the chains snap the beast roars loudly causing shock waves to occur shattering the earth as it then started running towards Maxina who stood her ground. Right before the beast could snap right at her a sudden spark of light occured as the beast stopped at it's tracks, it sniffed Maxina a bit and then regained it's eyes back and looked at her. "Hello Vilo." Maxina said smiling as he sniffed her a bit and then licked her roaring cheerfully as he then shrunk down to her size and kept licking her. "Alright alright easy boy." Maxina said petting him. "Wow, what did you do?" Miuty asked moving slowly towards Maxina. Suddenly Vilo looked at her as she was shaking with fear, then unexpectedly he licked her and softly roared as if saying there wasn't anything to fear. "I returned his soul back to his body and he reconized me as his new master." Maxina replied as the wristband with the stone inside it suddenly merged with her arm creating a tattoo with the gem in the middle. "Amazing..." was all Miuty could get out of her mouth. Suddenly Vilo turned and moved his head towards his back pointing at it. "I think this will be our ride back." Maxina said as she got on and grabbed two crystals sticking out of his back. Miuty cautiously got on and held onto two more crystals that appeared right in front of her and in one instant they were traveling at high speeds even though Vilo was lightly jogging. Maxina laughed with joy as Miuty screamed closing her eyes and waiting for it to end. Back at the city everyone was going about their day when they suddenly saw what appeared to be a sandstorm as many looked at with curiosity. Then right there it stopped as Vilo appeared with Maxina and Miuty ridding him, this caused commotion as everyone dropped what they were doing to see her. "One side people one side." said a man's voice as Maxina saw it to be no other than the mayor of her city glaring at her. "Maxina Swrlina, i know you have left for sometime but you must not have forgotten the rules of no bringing wild animals into the city." He said huffing. "That's true except for the fact that this is The Vilo of the Legendary Beasts." Maxina replied as Vilo roared proudly making everyone gasp. "And a very fast ride to boot." Miuty said dizzily as she got off and slammed down to the ground. "Well regardless this beast cannot stay in this city." The mayor said glaring at her. "I think you have forgotten something Mr. Mayor." Maxina's father said pushing himself through the crowd and then standing right next to his daughter. "Maxina Swrlina is the Successor of Mayala." He said shocking everyone including the Mayor as she showed them the Emblem of the Six that was on her left arm. Everyone then bowed down but Maxina called them up and told them that everything was alright the way it was and that they didn't have to be servants for her. Everyone cheered and decided to have a celebration. Next Chapter: Chapter_33:_Royal_Troubles Category:Chapters Category:Main series